A Friend of the Franchise
by Riveted
Summary: Hayate is a not so closet stalker and loyal follower of the Nanofate franchise. What happens when she meets someone who shares her passion for her obsession? Alludes to Nanofate.


'Click' Click' The flash of a camera was unnoticed by the two subjects, one a tall blonde dressed in an official black uniform and the other a slightly shorter brunette in casual civilian wear.

"Nanoha!" Fate growled as the girl placed her hands on the officer's desk, covering up all of the important paperwork.

"Fate-chan just got back from a week long mission and instead of coming to me, she goes to work." The slate blue eyes winced in pain as if saying it outloud hurt even more. "Does Fate-chan not love me anymore?"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. Seeing her lover look like she was in so much pain broke her heart. Swiftly she held onto the girl's hands, gentle caressing them with her fingers.

"Just wait an hour Nanoha, I'll come home soon. I need to file a report and then-" Fate winked as she let the sentence hang. The brunette sighed in relief and gently pecked Fate on the cheek with a kiss. It should have only been a few seconds long but that peck on the cheek became a sensuous lick that slid across Fate's jaw. The blonde moaned and Hayate frantically stuffed new film into her camera, her fingers madly clicking on the buttons.

"C'mon baby, just one more and then it's going on youtube." She put the camera up to her eye and waited. Sadly she was disapointed to see Fate gently pull Nanoha's face away and slowly shake her head.

"Now don't tempt me Nanoha. The quicker I finish this report, the faster I can come home." Wine red eyes sparkled in anticipation while slate blue narrowed in resignation.

"Mou, Fate-chan is no fun!" The brunette huffed and walked out of the room, the sliding metallic doors letting her outside. Hayate and Fate both sighed, surprisingly for the same reason. The remaining brunette in the room shifted uncomfortably from her position behind the filing cabinets, wincing as both of her legs fell asleep. Damnit! She had expected a steamy make-out session, not some chaste kiss on the cheek gone a little wild. Why oh why couldn't they live up to her beloved fanfics, fanart, and doujins? Hayate scratched her cheek and shifted her weight. How long was this report thingie going to take anyway? Hayate could have written a fanfic and proofread it before Fate would have finished that stupid response. She rested her chin on her knees and waited. . .

"Hayate?" Instantly the high ranking commander opened her eyes. Standing before her was Fate, burgundy eyes amused but slightly annoyed.

"Would you mind telling me why you are sleeping in my office on the floor, General Yagami?" Mirth leaked through the seriously stated question.

Instead of answering Hayate yawned and swiftly stood.

"It's better for your innocence Fate-chan if I told you nothing." Giving her close friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder the mischievous young lady ambled out of the office, tossing a camera from one hand to the other. Fate stood there, dumbly scratching her head.

Hayate happily hummed to herself as she glanced around the hallways of the building of her elite special unit. She wanted to see two particular forwards for their special and much needed opinions. Glancing out a window she saw the two girls sparring outside, serious expressions on their faces. Well Yagami Hayate would change that, wouldn't she?

"Subaru! Teana! I need to see you!" Hayate called out the window. Instantly they saluted and marched inside. The brunette rubbed her hands in anticipation. This was gonna be good.

The sweaty forwards panted as they rushed into her spacious office, shaking as they instantly stood at attention. Hayate's nose wrinkled and she ceremoniously sprayed cotton-scented Febreze vigoriously around her office. Tea blushed in embarrassment while Subara squealed as the liquid got into her eyes. After the room reaked of pungent "cotton thrown into the sky and lightly sprinkled with moonbeams" Hayate cleared her throat.

"Now I have something very important to show you two today," Hayate began somberly, elbows resting on her large mahagony desk and head leaning on her hands.

"What is it, Commander Yagami?" Subaru asked curiously, eyes watering from the air-freshener.

"Hm, well I am about to show you something that I only show certain special people. The only ones who have viewed these sacred objects are the Gaurdian Knights and myself. After much deliberation, I strongly feel that you are now ready to see this." Well actually that wasn't true. The Gaurdian Knights had only seen her treasure trove once but the reaction had left much to be desired. . .

Flashback!

"Oh my God! My eyes, my forever nine-year old loli eyes!"

"So that's why Testarossa always blushes when I ask her how she slept."

"Hm, you're right Signum. When I inquired why Nanoha's wound hadn't healed I received a similar response."

"Why is Fate wearing dog ears and a tail?"

Hayate quickly shook the month old memory from her mind and grinned at the two eager girls in front of her.

"Is what you have to show us dangerous Commander?"

"Of course, in the wrong hands it could ruin many lives." Especially two particular aces . . .

The brunette flipped her sort hair as she reached for her key that unlocked a certain drawer in her desk. She heard the two forwards gasp in anticipation. Very slowly the girl turned the key to the right and it opened the treasure chest with a click. Hayate reached inside and loudly thunked a thick manilla colored file on her desk.

"What I have before you is so powerful and important that the two words that should be used to describe it are mushed together to encompass a word so holy that people only type about it on the internet. This word usually accompanies squeals from men and women. It is called . . . Nanofate!" With a determined flick of her wrist the proud artist let loose her masterpieces. On the desk were various pictures of Fate and Nanoha, kissing, nuzzling, hugging, you name it, it was there. There were also a few hand drawn pictures and even a few typed novels.

"So what do ya think?" Hayate cocked her head to the side, intent on the two girls's reactions. Both were a bright red and twitching nervously.

"Uh . . . well . . . Subaru, why don't you go first!" Teana choked out in a strange tone.

The blue-haired girl nodded and took a step forward, seriously examining the pictures. Then she stared into Hayate's eyes hard. It was then and there that Hayate realized she had found a true hard core fan of the franchise.

"This . . . is . . . there are no words to describe this!" Subaru shouted in a reverent voice filled with awe. Hayate nodded in agreement tears forming in the deep sapphire eyes.

"It's almost-"

"Too holy to-"

"Talk about." They said together. A strong friendship had been formed without Nanoha's divine buster.

"Tea," Subaru murmured, eyes still locked onto the invasion of her superiors' privacy, "what do you think?"

The red haired girl violently twitched.

"I need to go to the restroom. I just need to clarify that I won't be coming back."

The two solemn followers of the Nanofate franchise nodded in agreement. When the sliding metal doors closed accompanied by a frantic scream they only sighed.

"Some people just can't handle the power of such pictures," Hayate muttered.

Subaru nodded in agreement.

"Hey, want to go take some pictures with me? Maybe I can train you in the difficult yet rewarding art of stalking/ photography."

Subaru's eyes blazed with passion.

"Sensei, please know you have an eager and willing student!"

Then the two proceeded to stare into each other's eyes, finally finding someone who understood their obsession.

Fate sighed as she walked toward the room Nanoha and her shared, anxiously glancing over her shoulder. Why did she feel like she was being followed? She didn't see the piece of blue hair obscured by a tree trunk or the glint of a plastic lens in the dim light as she continued her walk home.

_A/N_

_Well I always love those crazy fics about Hayate's (not so closet) obsession. I got inspiration and just went with with it. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
